The present invention relates to a combination of a COX-2 inhibitor, NSAID, estrogen or vitamin E and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype, and the use of the combination in treating neurodegenerative conditions such as Alzheimer""s Disease.
Alzheimer""s Disease is a poorly understood neurodegenerative condition mainly affecting the elderly but also younger people who are generally genetically predispositioned to it.
In a first embodiment the present invention provides a new and surprisingly effective synergistic combination of a COX-2 inhibitor and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype for separate, sequential or simultaneous administration.
In a second embodiment the present invention provides a new and surprisingly effective synergistic combination of an NSAID and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype for separate, sequential or simultaneous administration.
In a third embodiment the present invention provides a new and surprisingly effective synergistic combination of an estrogen and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype for separate, sequential or simultaneous adminstration.
In a fourth embodiment the present invention provides a new and surprisingly effective synergistic combination of Vitamin E and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype for separate, sequential or simultaneous adminstration.
The present invention provides a greater than expected improvement in the condition of subjects suffering from a neurodegenerative with an associated cognitive deficit, such as Alzheimer""s Disease or Parkinson""s disease, or from a cognitive deficit which may arise from a normal process such as aging or from an abnormal process such as injury, than would be expected from administration of the active ingredients alone. Further, the combination allows for a lower overall dose of each of the active ingredients to be administered thus reducing side effects and decreasing any reduction in the effectiveness of each of the active ingredients over time.
Any inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype may be used which fulfills the criteria of WO-A-9625948. The inverse agonist may be either binding selective for the xcex15 subtype or functionally selective, or both. Thus the inverse agonist is preferably an antagonist, or has insignificant agonist or inverse agonist properties at the other GABAA xcex1 receptor subtypes when measured in oocytes as described in WO-A-9625948.
Thus the inverse agonist preferably has a functional efficacy at the xcex15 receptor subunit of less than xe2x88x9220% inverse agonism or greater, for example xe2x88x9230% and functional efficacies at the xcex11, xcex12 and xcex13 receptor subunits of between xe2x88x9220 and +20%. By functional efficacy is meant the percentage modulation of the EC20 response produced by GABA, upon coadministration of the inverse agonist, in oocytes expressing GABAA receptor channels containing the xcex1 receptor subunit under test. Details of this measurement are given in WO-A-9625948.
The inverse agonist preferably binds selectively to GABAA receptors containing the xcex15 subunit 10, 25 and particularly 50 times compared to GABAA receptors subunits containing the xcex11, xcex12 or xcex13 subunits. Preferably this binding selectivity is shown over all these subunits.
A preferred class of inverse agonists, which are disclosed in WO-A-9850385, are of formula I: 
wherein:
R1 is hydrogen, halogen or CN or a group C1-4alkyl, C2-4alkenyl, C2-4alkynyl, C1-4alkoxy, C2-4alkenyloxy or C2-4alkynyloxy, each of which groups is unsubstituted or substituted with one or two halogen atoms or with a pyridyl or phenyl ring each of which rings may be unsubstituted or independently substituted by one or two halogen atoms or nitro, cyano, amino, methyl or CF3 groups;
R2 is hydrogen, halogen or CN or a group C1-4alkyl, C2-4alkenyl, C2-4alkynyl, C1-4alkoxy, C2-4alkenyloxy or C2-4alkynyloxy each of which groups is unsubstituted or substituted with one or two halogen atoms;
L is O, S or NRn where Rn is H, C1-6alkyl or C3-6cycloalkyl;
X is a 5-membered heteroaromatic ring containing 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms independently chosen from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, at most one of the heteroatoms being oxygen or sulphur, or a 6-membered heteroaromatic ring containing 1, 2 or 3 nitrogen atoms, the 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring being optionally fused to a benzene ring and the heteroaromatic ring being optionally substituted by Rx and/or Ry and/or Rz, where Rx is halogen, R3, OR3, OCOR3, NR4R5, NR4COR5, tri(C1-6alkyl)silylC1-6alkoxyC1-4alkyl, CN or R9, Ry is halogen, R3, OR3, OCOR3, NR4R5, NR4COR5 or CN and Rz is R3, OR3 or OCOR3, where R3 is C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl and R3 is optionally mono, di- or tri-fluorinated, R4 and R5 are each independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl, C3-6cycloalkyl or CF3 or R4 and R5, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 4-7 membered heteroaliphatic ring containing the nitrogen atom as the sole heteroatom, and R9 is benzyl or an aromatic ring containing either 6 atoms, 1, 2 or 3 of which are optionally nitrogen, or 5 atoms, 1, 2 or 3 of which are independently chosen from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, at most one of the atoms being oxygen or sulphur, and R9 is optionally substituted by one, two or three substituents independently chosen from halogen atoms and C1-4alkyl, C2-4alkenyl, C2-4alkynyl, C1-4alkoxy, C2-4alkenyloxy and C2-4alkynyloxy groups each of which groups is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three halogen atoms, and when X is a pyridine derivative, the pyridine derivative is optionally in the form of the N-oxide and providing that when X is a tetrazole derivative it is protected by a C1-4alkyl group; or X is phenyl optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from halogen, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl and C3-6cycloalkyl;
Y is optionally branched C1-4alkylidene optionally substituted by an oxo group or Y is a group (CH2)jO wherein the oxygen atom is nearest the group X and j is 2, 3 or 4;
Z is a 5-membered heteroaromatic ring containing 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms independently selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, at most one of the heteroatoms being oxygen or sulphur and providing that when two of the heteroatoms are nitrogen an oxygen or sulphur atom is also present and that when one of the atoms is oxygen or sulphur then at least one nitrogen atom is present, or a 6-membered heteroaromatic ring containing 2 or 3 nitrogen atoms, Z being optionally substituted by Rv and/or Rw, where Rv is halogen, R6, NR7R8, NR7COR8, CN, furyl, thienyl, phenyl, benzyl, pyridyl or a 5-membered heteroaromatic ring containing at least one nitrogen atom and optionally 1, 2 or 3 other heteroatoms independently selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, at most one of the other heteroatoms being oxygen or sulphur and Rw is R6 or CN;
R6 is C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkoxy, C2-6alkenyloxy, C2-6alkynyloxy, CH2F or CF3; and
R7 and R8 are each independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl, C3-6cycloalkyl or CF3 or R7 and R8, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 4-7 membered heteroaliphatic ring containing the nitrogen atom as the sole heteroatom;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
As used herein, the expression xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d includes methyl and ethyl groups, and straight-chained and branched propyl, butyl, pentyl and hexyl groups. Particular alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl and t-butyl. Derived expressions such as xe2x80x9cC1-4alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC2-4alkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC2-6alkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chydroxyC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC2-4alkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC2-6alkynylxe2x80x9d are to be construed in an analogous manner.
The expression xe2x80x9cC3-6cycloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein includes cyclic propyl, butyl, pentyl and hexyl groups such as cyclopropyl and cyclohexyl.
Suitable 5- and 6-membered heteroaromatic rings include pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl and thiadiazolyl groups. A suitable 5-membered heteroaromatic ring containing four nitrogen atoms is tetrazolyl. Suitable 6-membered heteroaromatic rings containing three nitrogen atoms include 1,2,4-triazine and 1,3,5-triazine.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used herein includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, of which fluorine and chlorine are preferred.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cC1-6alkoxyxe2x80x9d includes methoxy and ethoxy groups, and straight-chained, branched and cyclic propoxy, butoxy, pentoxy and hexoxy groups, including cyclopropylmethoxy. Derived expressions such as xe2x80x9cC2-6alkenyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC2-6alkynyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC1-4alkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC2-4alkenyloxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC2-4alkyloxyxe2x80x9d should be construed in an analogous manner.
Four particular compounds which can be used are:
6-(1-methylimidazol-4-yl)methyloxy-3-(5-methylisoxazol-3-yl)-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-a]phthalazine;
3-(5-methylisoxazol-3-yl)-6-(1-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl)methyloxy-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-a]phthalazine;
3-(5-methylisoxazol-3-yl)-6-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-a]phthalazine; and
3-(5-methylisoxazol-3-yl)-6-(1-methylimidazol-4-yl)-1,2,4-triazol-3-ylmethyloxy-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-a]phthalazine.
The second of the above compounds is particularly favoured.
Further GABAA xcex15 inverse agonists which can be used in the present invention are suitable compounds disclosed in WO-A-9804560, WO-A-9818792, WO-A-9824435, WO-A-9906407, WO-A-9906399, WO-A-9906400 and WO-A-9906401.
Yet further GABAA xcex15 inverse agonists which can be used in the present invention are suitable compounds disclosed in EP-A-825193, WO-A-9639404, WOA-9734870, WO-A-9733889, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,955,465, 5,095,015, 5,328,912, 5,604,235, 5,792,766, 5,908,932, WO-A-9200296, WO-A-9204351, WO-A-9206094, WO-A-9207853, WO-A-9511885, EP-A-738717, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,430, 5,182,290, 5,182,386, 5,185,446, 5,212,310, 5,216,159, 5,243,049, 5,266,698, 5,286,860, 5,306,819, 5,312,822, 5,326,868, 5,367,077, 5,426,186, 5,451,585, 5,463,054, 5,473,073, 5,484,944, 5,510,480, 5,585,490, 5,606,059, 5,608,079, 5,610,299, 5,625,063, 5,637,724, 5,637,725, 5,668,283, 5,677,309, 5,693,801, 5,696,260, 5,723,462, 5,744,602, 5,744,603, 5,750,702, 5,763,609, 5,804,686, 5,817,813, 5,849,927, 5,910,590, 5,925,770, 5,936,095, WO-A-9734870, WO-A-9802420, WO-A-9802433, WO-A-9910347, WO-A-9918106, WO-A-9940092, WO-A-9943660, WO-A-9943661, WO-A-9943681, WO-A-9943682, WO-A-9200296, WO-A-9511885, WO-A-9405665, WO-A-9304066, WO-A-9726243, WO-A-9411374, WO-A-9415937, WO-A-9425461, WO-A-9733889, WO-A-9639404, WO-A-9207853, WO-A-9204351, WO-A-9322314, WO-A-9322681, WO-A-9426741, WO-A-9425463, WO-A-9206094 and WO-A-9426742.
The terms xe2x80x9cinhibitor of cyclooxygenase-2xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase-2 inhibitorxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCOX-2 inhibitorxe2x80x9d as used herein embrace compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 over cyclooxygenase-1. Employing the human whole blood COX-1 assay and the human whole blood COX-2 assay described in C. Brideau et al, Inflamm. Res. 45: 68-74 (1996), herein incorporated by reference, preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase-2 IC50 of less than about 2 xcexcM in the human whole blood COX-2 assay, yet have a cyclooxygenase-1 IC50 of greater than about 5 xcexcM in the human whole blood COX-1 assay. Also preferably, the compounds have a selectivity ratio of cyclooxygenase-2 inhibition over cyclooxygenase-1 inhibition of at least 10, and more preferably of at least 40. The resulting selectivity may indicate an ability to reduce the incidence of common NSAID-induced side effects.
As explained in J. Talley, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents (1997), 7(1), pp. 55-62, three distinct structural classes of selective COX-2 inhibitor compounds have been identified. One class is the methane sulfonanilide class of inhibitors, of which NS-398, flosulide, nimesulide and L-745,337 are example members. 
A second class is the tricyclic inhibitor class, which can be further divided into the sub-classes of tricyclic inhibitors with a central carbocyclic ring (examples include SC-57666, 1, and 2); those with a central monocyclic heterocyclic ring (examples include DuP 697, SC-58125, SC-58635, and 3, 4 and 5); and those with a central bicyclic heterocyclic ring (examples include 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10). Compounds 3, 4 and 5 are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,995. 
The third identified class can be referred to as those which are structurally modified NSAIDS, and includes L-761,066 and structure 11 as example members. 
In addition to the structural classes, sub-classes, specific COX-2 inhibitor compound examples, and reference journal and patent publications described in the Talley publication which are all herein incorporated by reference, examples of compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 have also been described in the following patent publications, all of which are herein incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,991, 5,380,738, 5,393,790, 5,409,944, 5,434,178, 5,436,265, 5,466,823, 5,474,995, 5,510,368, 5,536,752, 5,550,142, 5,552,422, 5,604,253, 5,604,260, 5,639,780; and International Patent Specification Nos. 94/13635, 94/15932, 94/20480, 94/26731, 94/27980, 95/00501, 95/15316, 96/03387, 96/03388, 96/06840; and International Publication No.""s WO 94/20480, WO 96/21667, WO 96/31509, WO 96/36623, WO 97/14691, WO 97/16435. Additional COX-2 inhibitor compounds which are included in the scope of this invention include: 
Some of the compounds above can also be identified by the following chemical names:
3: 3-phenyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-(5H)-furanone;
4: 3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-(5H)-furanone;
5: 5,5-dimethyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-3-(3-fluorophenyl)-5H-furan-2-one;
12: 5,5-dimethyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-3-(2-propoxy)-5H-furan-2-one;
13: 5-chloro-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-(2-methyl-5-pyridinyl)pyridine;
14: 2-(3,5-difluorophenyl)-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-cyclopenten-1-one;
15: 5(S)-5-ethyl-5-methyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-3-(2-propoxy)-5H-furan-2-one;
16: 5-ethyl-5-methyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-5H-furan-2-one;
17: 3-((2-thiazolyl)methoxy)-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-5,5-dimethyl-5H-furan-2-one;
18: 3-propyloxy-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-5,5-dimethyl-5H-furan-2-one;
19: 3-(1-cyclopropylethoxy)-5,5-dimethyl-4-(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-5H-furan-2-one;
20: sodium 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-oxo-2-pentenoate;
21: 3-(cyclopropylmethoxy)-5,5-dimethyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-5H-furan-2-one;
22: 3-(cyclopropylmethoxy)-5,5-dimethyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2,5-dihydrofuran-2-ol;
23: 3-isopropoxy-5,5-dimethyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2,5-dihydrofuran-2-ol;
24: 5,5-dimethyl-3-(3-fluorophenyl)-2-hydroxy-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2,5-dihydrofuran;
25: 5-chloro-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-(3-pyridinyl)pyridine;
26: 4-(5-methyl-3-phenyl-4-isoxazolyl)benzenesulfonamide.
The following publications describe and/or provide methods for making the compounds as indicated: compounds 12, 15, 17, 18, 19 and 21, WO 97/14691; compounds 22, 23 and 24, WO 97/16435; compound 20, WO 96/36623; compound 14, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,752; compound 16, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,995. See Examples herein for compounds 13 and 25; compound 26, U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,272.
Also incorporated herein by reference are those compounds described in WO 96/41645 as having structural Formula I, shown below, and the definition and preferred definitions and species described therein: 
Particularly preferred compounds of formula (I) include:
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)pyrazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)pyrazole;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(3,5-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(3,5-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-nitrophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(5-chloro-2-thienyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(4-chloro-3,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(3-(difluoromethyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(3-cyano-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(hydroxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-(4-(N,N-dimethylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)spiro[2.4]hept-5-ene;
4-(6-(4-fluorophenyl)spiro[2.4]hept-5-en-5-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
6-(4-fluorophenyl)-7-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)spiro [3.4]oct-6-ene;
5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-(Methylsulfonyl)phenyl)spiro [2.4]hept-5-ene;
4-(6-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)spiro[2.4]hept-5-en-5-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-6-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)spiro[2.4]hept-5-ene;
5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-6-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)spiro[2.4]hept-5-ene;
4-(6-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)spiro[2.4]hept-5-en-5-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
2-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thiazole;
2-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thiazole;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-methylthiazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-trifluoromethylthiazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-(2-thienyl)thiazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-benzylaminothiazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-(1-propylamino)thiazole;
2-((3,5-dichlorophenoxy)methyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)thiazole;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-trifluoromethylthiazole;
1-methylsulfonyl-4-(1,1-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopenta-2,4-dien-3-yl)benzene;
4-(4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,1-dimethylcyclopenta-2,4-dien-3-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)spiro[2.4]hepta-4,6-diene;
4-(6-(4-fluorophenyl)spiro[2.4]hepta-4,6-dien-5-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
6-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methoxy-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-pyridine-3-carbonitrile;
2-bromo-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-pyridine-3-carbonitrile;
6-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-phenyl-pyridine-3-carbonitrile;
4-(2-(4-methylpyridin-2-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(2-(5-methylpyridin-3-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(2-(2-methylpyridin-3-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
3-(1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-2-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
2-(1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-2-yl)pyridine;
2-methyl-4-(1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-2-yl)pyridine;
2-methyl-6-(1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-2-yl)pyridine;
4-(2-(6-methylpyridin-3-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
4-(2-(4-methylphenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-methyl-1H-imidazole;
2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-phenyl-1H-imidazole;
2-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-1H-imidazole;
2-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-phenyl-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazole;
2-(4-methylphenyl)-1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazole;
4-(2-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
2-(3-fluoro-5-methylphenyl)-1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
4-(2-(3-fluoro-5-methylphenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
2-(3-methylphenyl)-1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
4-(2-(3-methylphenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
1-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-(3-chlorophenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
4-(2-(3-chlorophenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(2-phenyl-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(2-(4-methoxy-3-chlorophenyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
1-allyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-(1-ethyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
N-phenyl-(4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)acetamide;
ethyl (4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)acetate;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-1-(2-phenylethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-1-(2-phenylethyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrazole;
1-ethyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-5-(2-thiophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methoxy-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine;
2-ethoxy-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-(2-propynyloxy)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine;
2-bromo-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine;
4-(2-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,5-difluorophenyl)benzenesulfonamide;
1-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)benzene;
5-difluoromethyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-3-phenylisoxazole;
4-(3-ethyl-5-phenylisoxazol-4-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-difluoromethyl-3-phenylisoxazol-4-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-hydroxymethyl-3-phenylisoxazol-4-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(5-methyl-3-phenylisoxazol-4-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
1-(2-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-(2-(4-fluoro-2-methylphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-(2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-(2-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-(2-(4-methylthiophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-(2-(4-fluorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
4-(2-(4-fluorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclopenten-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
4-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclopenten-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(2-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
1-(2-(4-methoxyphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
1-(2-(2,3-difluorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
4-(2-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
1-(2-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)benzene;
4-(2-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)cyclopenten-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
4-(2-(2-methylpyridin-5-yl)cyclopenten-1-yl)benzenesulfonamide;
ethyl 2-(4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)oxazol-2-yl)-2-benzyl-acetate;
2-(4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)oxazol-2-yl)acetic acid;
2-(tert-butyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)oxazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-2-phenyloxazole;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methyl-5-(4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)oxazole; and
4-(5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-trifluoromethyl-4-oxazolyl)benzenesulfonamide;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof
Especially preferred COX-2 inhibitors are rofecoxib and celecoxib, supremely rofecoxib.
Within the terms of the invention, the NSAIDs include, but are not restricted to, the following chemical agents that inhibit prostaglandin synthesis primarily by their activity against the enzyme cyclooxygenase:
(1) Arylcarboxylic acids: salicylic acid, acetylsalicyclic acid, diflunisal, choline magnesium trisalicylate, salicylate, benorylate, flufenamic acid, mefenamic acid, meclofenamic acid, niflumic acid;
(2) Arylalkanoic acids: diclofenac, fenclofenac, alclofenac, fentiazac, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, ketoprofen, naproxen, fenoprofen, fenbufen, suprofen, indoprofen, tiaprofenic acid, benoxaprofen, pirprofen, tolmetin, zomepirac, clopinac, indomethacin, sulindac;
(3) Enolic acids: phenylbutazone, oxyphenbutazone, azapropazone, feprazone, piroxicam, isoxicam, sudoxicam.
By estrogen is meant a compound of formula: 
wherein R1 and R2 are independently chosen from hydrogen, hydroxyl, methyl, methylester, acetate, ethylether, benzoate, benzyl ether, glucoronide, valerate, cyclopentylpropionate, sulfate sodium salt, propionate, hemisuccinate, palmitate, sodium phosphate, enanthate, glucoronide sodium salt, stearate, triethyl ammonium salt and cyprionate or R2 may alternatively be divalent and chosen from oxygen, dimethyl ketal and 17-hydroxy-17-ethynyl. The estrogen may be xcex1 or xcex2 estrogen, ie. the group R2 may be in either optical configuration. xcex1 and xcex2 estrogen, particular xcex2 estrogen are preferred. Synthetic estrogens such as raloxifene or conjugated estrogens such as premarin are also within the meaning of the term estrogen.
Vitamin E is known to include several forms of alpha tocopherol. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cvitamin Exe2x80x9d refers to any form of vitamin E that exists (which includes esterified forms) or any combination thereof. One form of vitamin E is the d-alpha-tocopherol which is isolated from natural sources and consists solely of the naturally occurring stereoisomer RRR-alpha-tocopherol. Another form is the d,l-alpha-tocopherol also known as all racemic-alpha-tocopherol which is a mixture of 8 stereoisomers produced during its synthesis. In general, the naturally occurring d-alpha form and its esters are preferred over the synthetic forms due to the higher biological potency and the absence of synthetic stereoisomers. It is preferred that the purity of the vitamin E exceed 97% and be essentially free of synthetic stereoisomers. Typical esters include alkyl esters such as C1-C4 alkyl esters (e.g., d-alpha-tocopheryl acetate, and succinate) and polyethylene glycol succinate.
Thus in the first embodiment the present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a COX-2 inhibitor, an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
There is also provided a kit of parts comprising a first pharmaceutical composition comprising a COX-2 inhibitor and a first pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a second pharmaceutical composition comprising an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype and a second pharmaceutically acceptable carrier for simultaneous, sequential or separate administration.
There is further provided a combination of a COX-2 inhibitor and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype for use in a method of treatment of the human body, particularly for the treatment of a neurodegenerative disorder with associated cognitive deficit such as Alzheimer""s Disease or Parkinson""s disease, or of a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as aging or of an abnormal process such as injury. The combination is particularly beneficial in the treatment of Alzheimer""s Disease.
There is also provided the use of a combination of a COX-2 inhibitor and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a neurodegenerative disorder such as Alzheimer""s Disease or Parkinson""s disease, or of a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as aging or of an abnormal process such as injury. The treatment of Alzheimer""s Disease is particularly preferred.
There is also disclosed a method of treatment of a subject suffering from a neurodegenerative disorder, such as Alzheimer""s Disease or Parkinson""s disease, or a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as aging or an abnormal process such as injury, which comprises administering to that subject a therapeutically effective amount of a combination of a COX-2 inhibitor and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype. The treatment of Alzheimer""s Disease is particularly preferred.
Thus in the second embodiment the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising an NSAID, an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype and a pharmaceutially acceptable carrier.
There is also provided a kit of parts comprising a first pharmaceutial composition comprising an NSAID and a first pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a second pharmaceutical composition comprising an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype and a second pharmaceutically acceptable carrier for simultaneous, sequential or separate administration.
There is further provided a combination of an NSAID and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype for use in a method of treatment of the human body, particularly for the treatment of a neurodegenerative disorder with associated cognitive deficit such as Alzheimer""s disease or Parkinson""s disease, or of a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as ageing or or an abnormal process such as injury. The combination is particularly beneficial in the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease.
There is also provided the use of a combination of an NSAID and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a neurodegenerative disorder such as Alzheimer""s disease or Parkinson""s disease, or of a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as ageing or of an abnormal process such as injury. The treatment of Alzheimer""s disease is particularly preferred.
There is also disclosed a method of treatment of a subject suffering from a neurodegenerative disorder, such as Alzheimer""s disease or Parkinson""s disease, or a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as ageing or an abnormal process such as injury, which comprises administering to that subject a therapeutically effective amount of a combination of an NSAID and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype. The treatment of Alzheimer""s disease is particularly preferred.
Thus in the third embodiment the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising an estrogen, an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
There is also provided a kit of parts comprising a first pharmaceutical composition comprising an estrogen and a first pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a second pharmaceutical composition comprising an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype and a second pharmaceutically acceptable carrier for simultaneous, sequential or separate administration.
There is further provided a combination of an estrogen and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype for use in a method of treatment of the human body, particularly for the treatment of a neurodegenerative disorder with associated cognitive deficit such as Alzheimer""s disease or Parkinson""s disease or of a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as ageing or of an abnormal process such as injury. The combination is particularly beneficial in the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease.
There is also provided the use of a combination of an estrogen and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a neurodegenerative disorder such as Alzheimer""s desease or Parkinson""s disease, or of a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as ageing or of an abnormal process such as injury. The treatment of Alzheimer""s disease is particularly preferred.
There is also disclosed a method of treatment of a subject suffering from a neurodegenerative disorder, such as Alzheimer""s disease or Parkinson""s disease, or a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as ageing or an abnormal process such as injury, which comprises administering to that subject a therapeutically effective amount of a combination of an estrogen and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype. The treatment of Alzheimer""s disease is particularly preferred.
Thus in the fourth embodiment the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising vitamin E, an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
There is also provided a kit of parts comprising a first pharmaceutical composition comprising vitamin E and a first pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a second pharmaceutical composition comprising an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype and a second pharmaceutically acceptable carrier for simultaneous, sequential or separate administration.
There is further provided a combination of vitamin E and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype for use in a method of treatment of the human body, particularly for the treatment of a neurodegenerative disorder with associated cognitive deficit such as Alzheimer""s disease or Parkinson""s disease or of a cognitive deficit arsing from a normal process such as ageing or of an abnormal process such as injury. The combination is particularly beneficial in the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease.
There is also provided the use of a combination of vitamin E and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a neurodegenerative disorder such as Alzheimer""s disease or Parkinson""s disease, or of a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as ageing or of an abnormal process such as injury. The treatment of Alzheimer""s disease is particularly preferred.
There is also disclosed a method of treatment of a subject suffering from a neurodegenerative disorder, such as Alzheimer""s disease or Parkinson""s disease, or a cognitive deficit arising from a normal process such as ageing or an abnormal process such as injury, which comprises administering to that subject a therapeutically effective amount of a combination of vitamin E and an inverse agonist of the GABAA xcex15 receptor subtype. The treatment of Alzheimer""s disease is particularly preferred.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are preferably in unit dosage forms such as tablets, pills, capsules, powders, granules, sterile parenteral solutions or suspensions, metered aerosol or liquid sprays, drops, ampoules, transdermal patches, auto-injector devices or suppositories; for oral, parenteral, intranasal, sublingual or rectal administration, or for administration by inhalation or insufflation. For preparing solid compositions such as tablets, the principal active ingredient is mixed with a pharmaceutical carrier, e.g. conventional tableting ingredients such as corn starch, lactose, sucrose, sorbitol, talc, stearic acid, magnesium stearate, dicalcium phosphate or gums or surfactants such as sorbitan monooleate, polyethylene glycol, and other pharmaceutical diluents, e.g. water, to form a solid preformulation composition containing a homogeneous mixture of a compound of the present invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. When referring to these preformulation compositions as homogeneous, it is meant that the active ingredient is dispersed evenly throughout the composition so that the composition may be readily subdivided into equally effective unit dosage forms such as tablets, pills and capsules. This solid preformulation composition is then subdivided into unit dosage forms of the type described above containing from 0.1 to about 500 mg of each active ingredient of the present invention. Typical unit dosage forms contain from 1 to 100 mg, for example 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, 50 or 100 mg, of each active ingredient. The tablets or pills of the novel composition can be coated or otherwise compounded to provide a dosage form affording the advantage of prolonged action. For example, the tablet or pill can comprise an inner dosage and an outer dosage component, the latter being in the form of an envelope over the former. The two components can be separated by an enteric layer which serves to resist disintegration in the stomach and permits the inner component to pass intact into the duodenum or to be delayed in release. A variety of materials can be used for such enteric layers or coatings, such materials including a number of polymeric acids and mixtures of polymeric acids with such materials as shellac, cetyl alcohol and cellulose acetate.
The liquid forms in which the novel compositions of the present invention may be incorporated for administration orally or by injection include aqueous solutions, suitably flavoured syrups, aqueous or oil suspensions, and flavoured emulsions with edible oils such as cottonseed oil, sesame oil, coconut oil or peanut oil, as well as elixirs and similar pharmaceutical vehicles. Suitable dispersing or suspending agents for aqueous suspensions include synthetic and natural gums such as tragacanth, acacia, alginate, dextran, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose, polyvinyl-pyrrolidone or gelatin.
For the treatment of a neurodegenerative condition, a suitable dosage level is about 0.01 to 250 mg/kg per day, preferably about 0.01 to 100 mg/kg per day, and especially about 0.01 to 5 mg/kg of body weight per day of each active ingredient. The compounds may be administered on a regimen of 1 to 4 times per day. In some cases, however, dosage outside these limits may be used.
The synergistic effect of the combination of the present invention can be shown, for example, by comparing the combined dosage of the combination with dosages of the same amount of each of the active ingredients separately on subjects using the Mini-Mental State Examination (MMSE) as described in Folstein and Folstein J. Psychiat. Res., 1975, 12, 189-198 or a variant thereof as discussed in Tombaugh and McIntyre, JAGS, 1992, 40, 922-935.
The following Example illustrates the preparation of a preferred GABAA xcex15 selective inhibitor of use in the present invention.
a) 1-Chloro-4-hydrazinophthalazine
1,4-Dichlorophthalazine (20.0g, 0.100 mol) was added to a boiling solution of hydrazine monohydrate (37.3 ml, 0.765 mol) in ethanol (500 ml) and the mixture heated at reflux for 0.5 h. The mixture was cooled to room temperature and the solid collected by filtration and washed with ether. The material was taken with n-butanol and ammonia solution (sp. gr. 0.91) and heated until the solid dissolved. The organic layer was separated, evaporated in vacuo and the residue azeotroped with xylene (xc3x972) and dried in vacuo to give the title-hydrazine (11.5 g, 59%), 1H NMR (250 MHz, d6DMSO) xcex47.84-8.04 (3H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.20 (1H, m, Arxe2x80x94H); MS (ES+) m/e 194 [MH]+.
b) 5-Methylisoxazole-3-carboxylic acid
A mixture of acetonylacetone (10 g, 88 mmol) and nitric acid (sp. gr. 1.42)/water (2:3) (50 ml) was cautiously brought to reflux under a stream of nitrogen and boiled for 1 h. The solution was cooled to room temperature and aged overnight. The resultant solid was collected by filtration, washed with chilled water (2xc3x977 ml) and hexane, and dried in vacuo to give the title-acid (4.4 g, 40%), 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex42.50 (3H, d, J=0.8 Hz, Me), 6.41 (1H, d, J=0.8 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H).
c) 6-Chloro-3-(5-Methylisoxazol-3-yl)-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-a]phthalazine
5-Methylisoxazole-3-carboxylic acid (5.24 g, 41.3 mmol), bis(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)phosphinic chloride (10.5 g, 41.2 mmol) and triethylamine (11.5 ml, 82.5 mmol) were added successively to a stirred suspension of 1-chloro-4-hydrazinophthalazine (8.00 g, 41.2 mmol) in dichloromethane (1 l) at 0xc2x0 C. under nitrogen. The mixture was stirred at 0xc2x0 C. for 2 h and at room temperature overnight. The solvent was evaporated in vacuo, the residue triturated with water and the solid filtered off, washed with hexane and dried in vacuo to give the ketohydrazine (11 g), MS (ES+) m/e 304 [MH]+. A solution of the ketohydrazine (11 g) and triethylamine hydrochloride (2.2 g, 20% w/w) in xylene (500 ml) was heated at reflux for 3 h. The mixture was cooled to room temperature and the solvent evaporated in vacuo. The residue was dissolved in dichloromethane, washed with water (xc3x972), dried (MgSO4) and evaporated in vacuo, and the solid recrystallised (dichloromethane/hexane) to give the title-compound (6.8 g, 58%), 1H NMR (360 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.59 (3H, s, Me), 6.90 (1H, s, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.95 (1H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.07 (1H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.34 (1H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.78 (1H, s, Arxe2x80x94H); MS (ES+) m/e 286 [MH]+.
Sodium hydride (244 mg of a 60% dispersion in oil, 6.10 mmol) was added to a stirred solution of 2-pyridylcarbinol (470 mg, 4.27 mmol) in DMF (60 ml) at room temperature under nitrogen and the mixture stirred for 0.25 h. After this time, Intermediate 1 (1160 mg, 4.07 mmol) was added and the mixture stirred for 2 h. The solvent was removed in vacuo and the residue dissolved in dichloromethane, washed with water (xc3x972), dried (MgSO4) and evaporated in vacuo. Flash chromatography on silica gel eluting with 3% methanol/dichloromethane followed by recrystallisation (dichloromethane/hexane) gave the title-product (640 mg, 44%), mp 234-236xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (360 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.59 (3H, d, J=0.8 Hz, Me), 5.77 (2H, s, CH2), 6.82 (1H, d, J=0.8 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.30 (1H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.74-7.85 (3H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.95 (1H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.33 (1H, d, J=7.8 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.64-8.72 (2H, m, Arxe2x80x94H); MS (ES+) m/e 359 [MH]+; Anal. Found. C, 62.93; H, 3.56; N, 22.94. Cl9H14N6O2 0.05 (CH2Cl2) requires C, 63.10; H, 3.92; N, 23.17%.
The title-compound was prepared from Intermediate 1 and 2-bromopyridine-6-methanol (Tetrahedron Lett., 1996, 50, 2537) following the procedure given for Reference Example 1. The product was isolated by addition of water to the reaction mixture and the resulting precipitate was filtered off. Flash chromatography on silica gel, eluting with ethyl acetate, and recrystallisation (ethyl acetate-methanol) gave the title-phthalazine, mp 247.5-249xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (360 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.61 (3H, d, J=0.7 Hz, Me), 5.73 (2H, s, CH2), 6.82 (1H, d, J=0.7 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.48 (1H, d, J=7.8 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.63 (1H, t, J=7.7 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.76 (1H, d, J=7.4 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.84 (1H, t, J=8.4 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.98 (1H, t, J=8.4 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.31 (1H, d, J=8.5 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.70 (1H, d, Arxe2x80x94H); MS (ES+) m/e 437 [MH]+; Anal. Found C, 52.27; H, 2.85; N, 19.14. C19H13N6O2 Br. 0.1 (H2O) requires C, 51.98; H, 3.03; N, 18.60%.
A solution of sodium hydroxide (0.67 g, 17 mmol) in water (7.5 ml) was added to a stirred solution of Intermediate 1 (1.0 g, 3.5 mmol) in dioxane (37.5 ml) and the mixture heated at reflux for 4 h. The solvent was evaporated in vacuo and the residue partitioned between water and diethyl ether. The aqueous layer was separated, washed with ether (xc3x971) and then acidified with 2N hydrochloric acid until pH2 was attained. The solid which precipitated out of solution was filtered off and the aqueous filtrate extracted with dichloromethane (xc3x973). The combined extracts were dried (MgSO4) and evaporated in vacuo and combined with the precipitate to give the title-product (0.45 g, 48%), 1H NMR (250 MHz, d6-DMSO) xcex42.58 (3H, d, J=0.7 Hz, Me), 7.07 (1H, d, J=0.9 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.94 (1H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.08 (1H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.24 (1H, d, J=7.4 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.54 (1H, d, J 7.4 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 13.32 (1H, br s, NH); MS (ES+) m/e 268 [MH]+
a) 5-Formyl-1-[2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxy]methyl-1,2,3-triazole
n-Butyl lithium (6.8 ml of a 1.6M solution in hexanes, 10.9 mmol) was added dropwise over 0.08 h to a stirred solution of 1-[2-(trimethyl-silyl)ethoxy]methyl-1,2,3-triazole (J. Heterocycl. Chem., 1992, 29, 1203) (2.077 g, 10.42 mmol) in THF (30 ml) at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. under nitrogen. The solution was allowed to warm to xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. over 0.67 h, then recooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and DMF (0.9 ml, 11.6 mmol) added. The mixture was allowed to warm to room temperature and stirred for 16.5 h. Saturated ammonium chloride solution (50 ml) was added and the reaction mixture extracted with diethyl ether (3xc3x9780 ml). The combined ethereal extrants were dried (MgSO4), evaporated in vacuo, and the residue chromatographed on silica gel, eluting with 30% ethyl acetate/hexane, to give the title-triazole (1.713 g, 72%), 1H NMR (360 MH2, CDCl3) xcex40.01 (9H, S, Me3Si), 0.92-0.99 (2H, m, CH2), 3.64-3.69 (2H, m, CH2), 6.05 (2H, s, CH2), 8.31 (1H, s, Arxe2x80x94H), 10.12 (1H, s, CHO).
b) 5-Hydroxymethyl-1-[2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxy]methyl-1,2,3-triazole
Sodium borohydride (0.284 g, 7.51 mmol) was added to a stirred solution of the preceding triazole (1.704 g, 7.495 mmol) in methanol (8 ml) at 0xc2x0 C. under nitrogen. The mixture was stirred at 0xc2x0 C. for 0.5 h and at room temperature for 0.5 h. Water was added and the mixture partitioned between dichloromethane and saturated brine. The aqueous layer was separated and further extracted with dichloromethane (xc3x972). The combined organic layers were dried ((MgSO4) and evaporated in vacuo and the residue chromatographed on silica gel, eluting with 70% ethyl acetate/hexane, to give the title-product (1.34 g, 78%), 1H NMR (360 MHz, CDCl3) xcex40.00 (9H, s, Me3Si), 0.90-0.95 (2H, m, CH2), 3.58-3.63 (2H, m, CH2), 4.84 (2H, s, CH2), 5.80 (2H, s, CH2), 7.68 (1H, s, Arxe2x80x94H).
c) 3-(5-Methylisoxazol-3-yl)-6-{1-[2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxy]methyl-1,2,3-triazol-5-yl}methyloxy-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-a]phthalazine
The title-coinpound was prepared from Intermediate 1 and the preceding alcohol following the procedure described for Example 10, 360 MHz (360 MHz, CDCl3) xcex40.00 (9H, s, Me3Si), 0.88-0.93 (2H, m, CH2), 2.63 (3H, s, Me), 3.61-3.66 (2H, m, CH2), 5.92 (2H, s, CH2), 5.97 (2H, s, CH2), 6.89 (1H, s, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.86 (1H, m, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.02 (1H, t, J 7.7 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.18 (1H, s, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.23 (1H, d, J=8.0 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 8.76 (1H, d, J=8.0 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H); MS (ES+) m/e 479 [MH]+.
d) 3-(5-Methylisoxazol-3-yl)-6-(1H-1,2,3-triazol-5-yl)methyloxy-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-a]phthalazine
A mixture of the preceding product, ethanol (10 ml) and 2N HCl (20 ml) was heated at 50xc2x0 C. for 15.25 h. The solution was basified to pH 12 with saturated sodium carbonate solution and the solvents evaporated in vacuo. The residue was azeotroped with ethanol (xc3x972) and chromatographed on silica gel, eluting with 0-4% methanol/dichloromethane (gradient elution), to give the title-product, 1H NMR (400 MHz, CDCl3) xcex42.65 (3H, s, Me), 5.73 (2H, s, CH2), 7.02 (1H, s, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.87 (1H, t, J=7.8 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H), 7.99-8.03 (2H, m, 2 of Arxe2x80x94H), 8.24 (1H, d, J=8.2 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H) 8.72 (1H, d, J=7.9 Hz, Arxe2x80x94H); MS (ES+) m/e 349 [MH]+.